


sweetheart

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Businessmen, CEO/Secretary, Face-Fucking, M/M, Master/Slave, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but actually operations manager/personal assistant, don’t @ me, i’m very insecure about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: as minhyuk’s personal assistant, it’s hyungwon’s job to do whatever he needs to in order to make his boss’ day run smoothly





	sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> my most uninspired title/summary yet yeeeeet. um, this gave me a lot of stress and i almost trashed it for the 19798371 time but somehow pulled through so. enjoy it?

The coffee pot is already halfway empty when Hyungwon walks into the staff kitchen at half past eleven, the handle of his green and white spotted mug hanging loosely from his fingertips. He nods a greeting at Joohyun, scrolling through her Blackberry as she sips from her own orange Donald Duck mug, and steps up to the counter. Setting his cup down on the linoleum surface, he grabs the pot and fills the cup two-thirds with the liquid energy that doesn’t work as well as it used to.

He opens the cabinet overhead and digs out three packets of sugar and a stirrer. Tossing them next to his mug, he traverses the small space to the fridge and pulls open the door to grab the hazelnut creamer off the side. When he turns around, closing the fridge door with his elbow, Hoseok is squeezing into the room around Joohyun as she leaves.

“Need a boost already?” Hoseok asks with a bit of laughter in his voice.

Hoseok is one of the members of the marketing team and, although he and Hyungwon aren’t particularly close outside of the office, he makes for good company during the day.

Hyungwon offers up a smile before returning his attention to his coffee. “I’ve been running around all morning coordinating the arrival plans of the Japanese investors,” he explains, opening the creamer and filling his mug the rest of the way. “And there’s that joint meeting with Production after lunch so I can’t risk passing out.”

Putting the creamer aside, he tears open all three packets of sugar at once and pours them in.

Hoseok hums sympathetically even though he’ll be sitting in on the meeting as well. He goes to grab a cup of greek yogurt with his name written along the top and side in thick, black marker, nabbing the creamer on his way to the fridge to put it back.

Crumpling the paper packets in his hand, Hyungwon gently stirs his coffee to dissolve the sugar. He curls his fingers around the handle, careful so they don’t brush against the burning stoneware.

He follows Hoseok back to his cubicle, tossing his trash in the bin on the way out the door.

Sliding a stack of papers toward the center of the desk, Hyungwon perches on the front corner and crosses his legs at the ankle. He sits his mug down beside his hip while Hoseok reclaims his swivel chair. “Did you hear that Minah from Sales is pregnant? Five weeks.”

“Really? That’s great! I’m sure her and Daehyun are ecstatic.” Hoseok rips off the plastic covering his yogurt and mixes the thick dairy with a spoon he stole from the kitchen. He lifts the spoon to his mouth, sucking the yogurt off. “We’re reaching that age, huh?”

Hyungwon snorts. “ _You_ might be reaching that age. I, on the other hand, don’t already have one foot in the grave,” he jokes, cackling when Hoseok glares.

The thirty-five year old marketing consultant tries to push Hyungwon off his desk and Hyungwon throws down a hand to keep his balance, inhaling sharply.

Hoseok chuckles at Hyungwon’s surprise. “You’re not too far out from thirty,” he says, going in for another spoon of yogurt.

“Yeah, but I’m still young and beautiful.”

Hyungwon hops off the desk when Hoseok threatens to hit him. Swiping his mug, he cradles it between his hands. “Don’t work yourself up too much, old man. I don’t want to have to add an ambulance visit to the schedule today.”

He raises the mug in a wave and laughs at the annoyed pinch of Hoseok’s eyebrows. Lifting the mug to his lips, he takes a sip off his coffee as he turns to walk through the floor of cubicles back to his own office. It’s still much too hot, and he may have overdone it on the sugar, but he needs the caffeine to kick in sooner rather than later.

The department is in a casual disarray with the preparations for the afternoon meeting, the potential launch of a new line of products the main stressor. It’s still rather early in discussion; all of the serious panicked overtime work won’t happen for another couple months.

Hyungwon picks up a portfolio of early commercial storyboards passed on from Advertising and slips into the rectangle of glass walls he calls his office. Before, he found it weird that he would have an enclosed office, but could still see (and be seen by) the rest of the marketing department. It made more sense to give him an open cubicle like everyone else, but he’s come to appreciate the combination of privacy of walls and a door that closes with the feeling of openness the glass provides.

Taking another sip of his coffee before placing his mug down on the coaster he drunkenly stole from a sports bar a few months ago, Hyungwon drags over his tablet. He taps and drags his stylus over the screen until he pulls up his email. There’s already five new mails in his inbox.

He sighs.

“Hyungwon.”

At the light call of his name, Hyungwon pushes out of his lazy lean over his desk and straightens up. Turning over his shoulder, he locks eyes with his boss. The slightly older man rests against the open doorway, a hand tucked into the pocket of his black slacks. He wears a light smile that quirks into something of a smirk.

“Yes, Mr. Lee?” Hyungwon answers, fully facing his boss and clasping his hands behind his back. His eyes start to wander toward the floor but he drags them back up to the older man’s face.

His boss looks him up and down with purpose. “Can you come into my office for a moment, please?”

Hyungwon blinks and glances back toward his tablet. It’s almost time for his lunch break.

“Now?”

“If you have the time.”

Nodding, Hyungwon keeps his eyes on his boss as the older man steps out of the doorway and walks across the hallway to his own office. Once he’s out of sight, Hyungwon heaves in a deep breath.

He grabs his coffee, taking one last drink while it’s still warm because he knows he’s not going to be back before it cools.

For being both the Operations Manager and the head of Marketing for SS Electronics — one of the bigger brands names for professional and consumer electronics — at the young age of twenty-eight, Lee Minhyuk has a good head on his shoulders. He joined the mid-tier company a year ago after finishing an MBA at MIT and networking and building up a rep while he was working for Sony.

Hyungwon, then working in Human Resources, was incredibly surprised to see someone just a year older than him achieve so much in such a short period of time. But Minhyuk hasn’t proved to be anything but fully capable, to the chagrin of some of the older employees who are bitter a man only five years out of college is now their boss.

He’s charming and outgoing, friendly with almost everyone, and is hardly seen without a knee-weakening smile — an unassuming man who keeps the company running like a relatively well oiled machine.

As his current personal assistant, Hyungwon knows a lot of Minhyuk’s quirks — the signs he’s not as indefinitely happy as he seems and wading in stress. Signs like the way his eyes were iced over a moment ago, and like the way his fingers twitched where they hid in his pocket.

And as it’s his job to keep Minhyuk organized, it’s also his job to make sure he doesn’t work himself into the ground.

Hyungwon steps into Minhyuk’s office, eyes on the tips of his shoes. He drags the door shut and twists the lock behind his back without raising his chin.

“Yes, Sir?”

Minhyuk’s fingers tap along the surface of his desk, the skips in rhythm a confirmation that he’s under stress. They stop, and then Hyungwon hears the slide of a computer mouse over a mouse pad followed by a click and a flurry of typing.

And Hyungwon waits, playing with his fingers behind his back where Minhyuk can’t see. (Although he probably knows that Hyungwon is fidgeting. Hyungwon has always had a problem with fidgeting.)

The tip tap of Minhyuk’s fingers moving over the keys echoes in the spacious expanse of his office and the lack of immediate attention leaves Hyungwon to hover between alertness and disconnect.

“Come sit,” Minhyuk says at last, tone conversational.

Hyungwon lets himself disconnect a little more, the command enough to push him into a pleasant haze. He bobs his head in a nod. “Yes, Sir.”

Minhyuk isn’t one for flair but the visitor’s chairs in his office have cushions like clouds. Hyungwon leaves a subtle hint every once in a while that he wants to know where they came from but Minhyuk has yet to divulge.

Hyungwon wants to reach out to touch the back of one of the two chairs, but he keeps his hands to himself as he rounds the desk and stops at Minhyuk’s left. He catches a glimpse of the email Minhyuk is responding to as he drops to his knees.

Minhyuk sinks his fingers into his hair with an approving hum.

A quiet exhale blows over Hyungwon’s lips. He leans into the touch, letting his eyes fall shut at he’s petted. When his mind starts to wander, he loses track of time, so he doesn’t know how many minutes pass before Minhyuk turns in his chair and guides Hyungwon between his spread legs.

“Do you mind helping me out, sweetheart?” Minhyuk asks in a gentle voice, massing his fingers into Hyungwon’s nape.

Shaking his head, Hyungwon hums, pleased. The fingers at his neck press harder and Hyungwon pulls his eyes open. “Of course not.”

Minhyuk’s hand leaves Hyungwon’s neck and travels to his belt.

“Actually, Sir…” Hyungwon meets Minhyuk’s eyes for the first time since entering his office. The heady gaze of hunger and adoration makes his cheeks tint and his heart soar. At the quirk of an eyebrow, he knows to continue. “I was waiting until after the meeting but I have a surprise for you.”

Minhyuk’s right eyebrow raises to join the left. He leans back in his chair and props one of his elbows up on an arm rest. “Show me, then.”

Hyungwon rises to his feet. He preens under Minhyuk’s attention, squirming cutely as he undoes the button and zip of his pants and inches them down to his knees, along with his briefs. Waddling to face the desk, he spares a glance back at his boss before moving his laptop off to the side.

Resting his weight onto his elbows, Hyungwon leans over the desk with his unbuttoned slacks held up by spread thighs. He swipes his tongue over his lips and shifts his weight onto one arm, reaching back with the other to spread himself open for Minhyuk to see.

He tries not to wiggle when Minhyuk doesn’t immediately say anything, but focusing on keeping his legs still means he doesn’t mute the impatient whine that gets caught in his throat.

The chair creaks a bit when Minhyuk raises out of it.

“You’ve been working really hard lately and I know there’s a lot more to get through by the end of the week, so I was hoping I could—”

“Quiet.”

Pressing his forehead against the desk, Hyungwon bites back another whimper and clamps his lips shut.

Minhyuk’s fingers are cold as they trail down the slight exposure of his back and over the small curve of his ass, slipping between the part of his cheeks to the T-shaped base of Hyungwon’s favorite beaded plug.

“How many times have you come today?” He rubs his finger up and down the silicon and pushes, forcing the toy a little deeper.

Hyungwon shakes his head. 

Clicking his tongue, Minhyuk bears his hand down on his assistant’s ass, the slap light but scolding.

Hyungwon’s breath hitches and he exhales out a small giggle, soaring a little higher after the hit. “Zero, Sir,” he answers properly.

Minhyuk hums low in his throat at the knowledge that his slut hasn’t reached an orgasm yet. He hooks the tip of his finger over the flat curve of the plug and drags it out, admiring the way Hyungwon’s wet pucker stretches over the largest bead. “It’s a shame I don’t want you to miss lunch.” He sighs after drawing the plug out to the second bead.

Folding his arm, Hyungwon muffles the tiny moan that escapes his throat. 

“I’d love to fuck you loose and then turn you over the other side of my desk. Unlock the door and let anyone who comes in see how beautifully you gape.”

Whimpering, Hyungwon clenches around the third bead. Minhyuk rubs circles into the small of his back, shushing him under his breath.

“This is the one that vibrates, isn’t it?”

His words get lost in the clouds filling the space between Hyungwon’s ears, making his voice a dull noise that sounds like it’s happening outside the walls of the office.

“Sweetheart?”

Giggling, Hyungwon presses his cheek into the desk and tries to look up at his boss. 

Minhyuk pokes the tip of his nose and chuckles when Hyungwon scrunches it. “You went down further than I thought you would,” he mumbles to himself. “That’s fine. I guess we both need it.”

Hyungwon stares at him starry-eyed, grin uncontrollable, as Minhyuk eases the plug back in and yanks his pants up. 

Beginning to work at his belt, Minhyuk nods at his assistant. “On your knees. In ‘denial’.”

A part of Hyungwon wants to whine at the command — wants Minhyuk to touch him, wants to be able to touch himself — but the gruff cinnamon of his boss’ voice scrapes over his skin and leaves him warm and obedient. He pushes himself up and easily returns to his position on the floor, back pulled straight in attention and arms folded behind his back, hands curved around his elbows, in denial. 

Minhyuk brushes soft fingers over Hyungwon’s cheek and under his jaw. “Aren’t you so beautiful like this, sweetheart?” He slides his belt free and loops it around the back of Hyungwon’s neck. With a harsh tug, he pulls his assistant’s face to his crotch.

“We don’t have a lot of time, so you’re going to suck me off and then I’m going to send you out,” he explains. “But since you prepared such a nice present. I’m going to turn on your plug during the meeting. If you can make it through without needing to excuse yourself, I’ll bring you back here and fuck you through two orgasms. You won’t be punished if you can’t hold it, but I also won’t touch you for the rest of the day. Clear?”

“Crystal,” Hyungwon slurs, mouth smushed against the stiffening swell of Minhyuk’s erection.

“If you want to stop at any time, you are to use one of your hand signals. If I notice you going too deep into your head and I think it necessary, I may ask you to come back here and lie down until I can join you.”

Hyungwon hums. “Understood.”

Minhyuk releases the belt, leaving it hanging around Hyungwon’s shoulders, and works at the button of his pants. 

”May I use my hands, Sir?” Hyungwon asks, righting himself into position again, pulling his shoulders back until his posture is taut. He lowers himself to sit back on his heels to be in line with Minhyuk’s hips.

Without answering, Minhyuk opens his pants enough to pull himself free. His cock hangs heavily between the black flaps of his slacks, already hard enough to hook to the right and the tan skin a little flushed. Leaving one hand loosely curled around himself, he presses the fingers of the other to Hyungwon’s lips.

Hyungwon parts them, still looking up at his boss with starry eyes. Minhyuk teases a finger along Hyungwon’s bottom lip.

He chuckles brightly but a second later his entire face closes off. “What are you smiling for?” His voice sinks nearly a whole octave and, as expected, Hyungwon’s tiny grin drops.

Breath quickening, Hyungwon quickly lowers his gaze and tries to straighten his back impossibly more, the sound of Minhyuk’s voice hitting that particular low knocking him into another level of submission.

The fingers at his lip hook over his teeth and pull his jaw open wider.

“Excited to have my dick in your mouth?” Minhyuk angles his dick up and rubs the shaft, already smelling thick with arousal, over the ball of Hyungwon’s cheek.

Hyungwon’s eyes begin to glaze over where they’re glued to the fall of Minhyuk’s white dress shirt over the base of his cock. He tries to blink himself out it, faintly aware of where they are and their limits, but when the hand at his mouth leaves and drags back along his jaw to settle like an anchor at his nape, the desire to sink is so inviting.

“You’re my sweet, little cockslut, aren’t you?” Minhyuk punctuates the question by slapping the side of Hyungwon’s face with his dick, the sound made hollow by his open jaw. “Always so good for your Master.”

Sucking in a shuddering breath and letting his eyes drift shut again, Hyungwon nods once. “Yes,” he exhales and turns his head to press his nose into Minhyuk’s shaft.

His boss guides his head straight with a strong hand. “Did you forget what it means to be in ‘denial’? I never told you to move.”

The need to bow his head rises quickly within Hyungwon but the grip on the back of his neck and Minhyuk’s scold fresh in his ears keeps him still. “I apologize, Sir.”

Minhyuk’s grip softens and he grazes lines into Hyungwon’s skin. “I’ll let it go. I haven’t had you like this in a while,” he says, and then reestablishes the weight of his hand.

He presses the tip of his cock to Hyungwon’s lips, which part once more without instruction, and slides into his mouth.

“That’s it,” Minhyuk sighs. He draws out before guiding Hyungwon down his length again, going slow and allow his slut the time to relax and let his throat open around the head of his cock. “Take all of it.”

The bit of coarse hair at Minhyuk’s base that pokes out over the hem of his pants tickles Hyungwon’s nose and if he hadn’t fallen deeper, he probably would have laughed. But he’s quiet as Minhyuk holds his face flush against his hips that shallowly roll forward, carefully pushing his cock as far into Hyungwon’s mouth as his limits will allow.

He sighs again, more labored, and Hyungwon peels open his eyes to glance up at him from under his eyelashes. 

Minhyuk’s own eyes trail up from where they were watching Hyungwon’s mouth to meet his slut’s gaze. “Clear?”

Hyungwon blinks three times, his signal for an okay when he can’t use his hands or words.

Minhyuk inches out, checks his hold on Hyungwon, and slides back in, gaining speed but losing depth so he doesn’t choke him as he uses his mouth to get off.

And Hyungwon takes it so well, hollowing his cheeks on the backstroke and swallowing around the head of Minhyuk’s cock when it bumps the back of his throat, even as the rough treatment steals the air from his lungs and builds tears in his eyes.

Sporadically, Minhyuk murmurs a compliment in between the low groans and hushed curses, so proud of his precious cockslut, his sweetheart — and every word makes Hyungwon ache between his legs, makes his hands tighten where they’re clamped around his elbows, makes him skyrocket. 

The ringing of Minhyuk’s office phone goes ignored as he focuses on the moist warmth of his slut’s mouth and chasing his end. It’ll get him in trouble one day, maybe, but here in this moment, with Hyungwon’s throat working around his dick in that way he likes and the blood in his veins singing, he can’t be bothered with caring.

Minhyuk doesn’t always warn Hyungwon before he comes, but Hyungwon knows all of the signs. Signs like how he presses his nails into Hyungwon’s skin or how his left knee trembles the slightest bit. And when he sucks in his cheeks and hums, Minhyuk comes warm and thick on his tongue.

Some of it leaks when Minhyuk pulls out of his mouth, sliding over his swollen lips, but the older man is quick to catch it on a finger and feed it back to him.

“Can you tuck me in, sweetheart?” Minhyuk asks after Hyungwon swallows and shows him his empty mouth, voice still husky but now light. The corners of his lips raise into a sweet, satiated smile.

“Absolutely, Sir.” Unfolding his arms, Hyungwon shakes the crawling feeling out of them before tucking Minhyuk back into his underwear and adjusting his pants. As he redoes the buttons, Minhyuk rubs all over Hyungown’s neck, upper back, and shoulders. “Was I able to help?”

“Of course. You’re my perfect sweetheart. Just having you in the same room is a help,” Minhyuk assures. Once Hyungwon is finished with his pants, Minhyuk gestures for him to stand and thumbs at the dampness clinging to Hyungwon’s eyelashes. “I’m sorry I pulled you away from work so suddenly. I know you have a lot on your plate too.”

Being on the same level as his boss and the talk of work begins to lift Hyungwon out of space, but he still tucks his nose into Minhyuk’s throat and enjoys being held.

“S’okay,” exhales Hyungwon.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you so deep. You have about half your lunch break left but you can extend it until the meeting starts if you’d like.” Minhyuk presses a kiss to his temple. “Did you plan on going out to eat or did you bring something yourself? I can go run and grab it from the kitchen and we’ll eat together.”

“Coffee.”

Hyungwon giggles when Minhyuk playfully pinches his side.

“ _Food_ , Hyungwon. You need to eat. You can’t live off coffee.”

“You know I can’t cook. I was going to go out,” Hyungwon says, nosing along Minhyuk’s collar. 

Minhyuk runs a hand up and down his assistant’s spine. “Alright, I guess we’ll share what I brought.” Curving his hands around Hyungwon’s waist, he pushes the younger man back a bit. “I’m gonna go grab it and make you a cup of lemon tea.”

Hyungwon opens his mouth but Minhyuk is quick to cut him off.

“You don’t need any coffee.”

Hyungwon pouts and Minhyuk taps his nose, unfazed by it. With a sigh and nod, Hyungwon relents.

“Yes, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> no, you’re never going to see any of that other stuff minhyuk mentioned doing. you’re just gonna have to use your imagination.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/monstazet)|[blr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/tosties)


End file.
